1ª navidad de bella con los cullen
by konaahcullen
Summary: bella pasa la primera navidad en la casa de los cullen y aprendera alli las tradiciones que tiene una familia de vampiros. one shot para un concurso de crepusculo meyer


1ª NAVIDAD DE BELLA CON LOS CULLEN

Bella POV

Jueves. Genial, hoy es víspera de navidad y por un lado estoy aterrada, porque? Pues el terror tiene nombre y apellido: Alice cullen. No sé cómo alguien tan pequeño puede ser completamente irritable, ayer me llevo por todo el centro de port ángeles para comprar un vestido… UN SOLO VESTIDO! Y para qué? Pues para la primera navidad que paso con los cullen y junto a Edward, el amor de mi vida. Aunque debo de admitir que el vestido es precioso. Es blanco marfil, a medio muslo, que venia con unas sandalias del mismo color sin taco. Simplemente perfecto.

Mientras me levantaba a la bañera para darme un relajante baño, el teléfono de mi casa sonó.

_Alo?- _pregunte

_Hola bella! Soy Alice. Te quería decir que en 30 minutos más te pasare a buscar para que te vengas a mi casa para arreglarte para esta noche, no te preocupes de Charlie, ya hable con él y lo invite, pero él me dijo que tenía que quedarse en la estación de policías, pero que tu ibas a ir, para no pasar la navidad sola en esa casa. También le pedí permiso para que te quedaras en mi casa y el te dio permiso, pero siempre y cuando duermas en mi habitación, si claro! Como si pudiera dormir. Bueno así que arréglate y en 25 minutos más paso a buscarte, te quiero, adiós- _me dijo Alice tan rápido que ni siquiera alcance a responderle un adiós.

Genial, la tortura empieza de temprano.

Me vestí rápidamente para poder almorzar. Baje las escaleras, pero me encontré con algo, o mejor dicho alguien en la cocina.

_Hola bella!!- _me dijo Alice mientras me abrazaba.

_Hmpf… hola Alice, como estas?- le pregunte _

_Yo, muy bien! Bueno, te prepare el almuerzo- me dijo mientras me mostraba un plato con una manzana y un vaso de leche._

_Eeeeh… Alice, podría prepararme un buen almuerzo?- le pregunte tratando de no herir sus sentimientos._

_Aaah…bueno, si tu quieres comer otra cosa y no lo que te prepare…- me dijo haciendo su puchero made in Alice. _

_NO! Bueno… eeeh, me comeré tu almuerzo, ok?- le dije regalándole una sonrisa. _

_Gracias bella!- me dijo dándome otro abrazo. _

"almorcé" y Alice me arrastro hasta el volvo. Luego de 5 min. Ya estábamos a fuera de la mansión cullen. Ella se bajo y yo le seguí. Y en la puerta estaba el mismísimo dios griego del cual me enamore. Edward.

_Hola amor- le dije llegando hasta el. _

_Hola- me respondió regalándome una sonrisa torcida y dándome un casto beso en los labios. _

_Es mejor que entremos antes de que…- lo dejo inconcluso ya una Alice molesta llego a arrastrarme a su pieza. _

_Edward, tendrás toda la noche para hacer sus cosas, ahora, bella es mía por estas horas- dicho esto me arrastro hasta su habitación, en la cual estaba también Rosalie. _

_Em.… hola Rosalie- le dije temerosa_

_Hola bella- me dijo regalándome una ¿sonrisa?_

_Ok, Rosalie, tú te encargaras de hacerle el peinado y yo de maquillarla- dijo Alice mientras me sentaba en la silla que tenían preparada para mí. _

_Luego de no sé cuánto tiempo me quede dormida hasta que alguien me empezó a zarandear. _

_Bella… despierta- me decía Alice._

_Bella… son las 7 de la tarde, despierta- me seguía diciendo, pero yo no quería despertar._

_Bueno, no me dejaste opción- dijo y salió de la habitación. Después que pasaron 5 minutos alguien me estaba apretando suavemente la mano._

_Mmm… Edward- le dije a esa persona pensando que era mi Edward _

_Belli bells… como que Edward!- me grito… EMMETT!_

_Emmett!!- le dije mientras despertaba _

_Buenos días… mejor dicho, buenas noches estrellita- me dijo mientras se reía._

_Arg…- fue la única respuesta que tubo de mi ._

_Al fin!- grito Alice- bella, es hora que admires mi obra!_

_Me levante de la silla y me dirigí perezosamente hasta el espejo y no podía dar crédito a lo que mis ojos veían. _

_Guau… Alice, esa soy yo?- pregunte con asombro _

_Pff… no, esa es Rosalie- me respondió sarcásticamente- claro que eres tu tontita! A que no estás bella. _

_Pues… si, me veo increíble, gracias Alice- le dije dándole un abrazo y regalándole una sonrisa. _

_Bueno, basta de amor, que me dan ganas de vomitar- dijo emmett haciendo como que vomitaba. _

_Que eres tonto emmett- le dije mientras me reia de su patética actuación. _

_Ey.. pero asi igual me quieres- me dijo dándome un abrazo de oso. _

_Claro que si, eres mi oso favorito- le dije riendo _

_Después de un rato emmett se fue alegando que en la pieza había mucho estrógeno y que ya no se sentía hombre. Mientras que con alice hablábamos sobre cosas triviales, golpearon la puerta. _

_Eeeeh…alice, puedo entrar?- pregunto Edward _

_Claro, pasa- le dijo mientras me regalaba una sonrisa. _

_Venia a ver porque se demor…guau, bella, te vez preciosa- me dijo regalándome una sonrisa torcida. _

_Uh.. gracias, tu también te ves bien- le dije admirando y babeando (literalmente) su belleza. _

_Bueno, uno hace lo que puede – me dijo mientras me abrazaba y se reia. _

_Si… oie bella, vamos a la sala, creo que todos te están esperando- me dijo mientras me daba una sonrisa. _

_Bajamos la escalera, yo y Edward primero mientras que alice venia detrás de nosotros. Al llegar al primer piso me di cuenta que todos estaban en la sala esperándonos. _

_Fiu fiu… - silvo emmett. _

_Están preciosas- nos dijo esme. _

_Si es verdad, se ven realmente muy bien- nos dijo Carlisle y yo me puse roja._

_Mira rose, bella parece una bolita del árbol de navidad jajaja…- le dijo emmett a Rosalie. _

_Osito, no molestes- lo regaño Rosalie. _

_Pero bebe…-le dijo emmett haciendo un puchero._

_Bueno, como es tradición en esta casa, vamos a cantar los villancicos- dijo esme y primera vez que yo veo a todos callados. Edward se aserco al piano y se puso a tocar la canción de navidad: (negrita: Edward y alice. Cursiva: esme y Carlisle normal: todos)_

**Noche de paz**

**Noche de amor**

**Todo duerme alrededor**

**Todo el mundo celebra con fe**

**A ese niño nacido en Belén**

**Con canciones del corazón**

**Hoy ha nacido el amor.**

_Noche de paz_

_Noche de amor_

_Todo duerme alrededor_

_Ni los ángeles quieren cantar_

_Para no despertar al Señor_

_Todo es paz en la obscuridad_

_Hoy ha nacido el amor._

Noche de paz

Noche de amor

Todo duerme alrededor

Ni los ángeles quieren cantar

Para no despertar al Señor

Todo es paz en la obscuridad

Hoy ha nacido el amor

Noche de paz

Noche de amor

Todo duerme alrededor

Todo el mundo celebra con fe

A ese niño nacido en Belén

Con canciones del corazón

Hoy ha vencido el amor

Después de que terminamos de cantar, esme nos guío a todos al comedor que estaba muy bien adornado.

Bueno bella, como es primera vez que pasas la navidad con nosotros, vamos a cenar todos juntos- me dijo con una sonrisa… esperen, dijo ¿cenar? Pero si ellos no cenan.

ee… disculpa esme, pero ustedes no que no comían?- le pregunte tratando de no sonar irrespetuosa.

Bueno, claro que no comemos, pero el otro día fuimos a cazar y trajimos sangre para nosotros, por supuesto que a ti te prepare una cena- me dijo dándome una sonrisa.

No debiste molestarte- le dije.

No eres ningúna molestia, tu eres como una hija para mi, ahora vete a sentar mientras yo te caliento la comida- me dijo y yo le hice caso y me fui a sentar al lado de Edward.

Cenamos tranquilamente entre risas y luego cuando llegaron las doces fuimos al árbol y mágicamente estaba lleno de regalos.

Bueno, alice, tu vas a repartir los regalos- dijo esme amorosamente.

Si!!- grito alice mientras se acercaba al árbol

Ey… no es justo, porque ella tiene que repartir los regalos?- pregunto un emmett totalmente molesto.

Pues porque esme me quiere más a mi- le dijo Alice sacándole la lengua.

Hijo, no es eso de que yo quiero más a Alice, si no que tu el año pasado los repartiste- le dijo esme amorosamente.

Bueno empecemos con… bella- dijo mientras me entregaba un paquete blanco- este es de Rosalie y emmett.

Oh… gracias- les dije mientras lo abría y quedaba admirada. Era un vestido azul con vuelo.

Es precioso… gracias chicos- les dije mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

De nada bella- me dijo Rosalie.

Bueno, sigamos, este es para Edward de esme y Carlisle- dijo Alice mientras le pasaba un regalo azul que era una colección de cd's de Beethoven.

Al final de la entrega de regalos, yo ya tenia, un vestido(Rosalie y emmett) un collar de zafiro ( esme y Carlisle) unas sandalias de Jimmy shoes (alice y jasper) y por parte de Edward tenia un juego de collar con pendientes, anillo y pulsera de un color verde esmeralda precioso.

Ahora queda el ultimo regalo y es para bella- dijo alice mientras yo pensaba que quedaba alguno bajo el árbol, pero no había nada.

Pero alice, no queda nada allí- le dije mientras observaba el árbol.

Pero esta… Edward, entregacelo- le dijo alice a Edward.

Amor, te voy a tener que tapar un momento los ojos- me dijo mientras me daba un pequeño beso y yo me sonrojaba.

Claro- dije y el tan rápido me ato un pañuelo en los ojos. Luego de un rato empezamos a caminar y me di cuenta que estábamos saliendo de la casa.

Edward? Donde vamos?- le pregunte a Edward que me llevaba de la mano.

Tranquila, ya estamos llegando- me dijo y luego de un rato nos detuvimos.

Alice, estas lista?- le pregunto Edward.

Siempre hermano- le respondió.

Ok, bella, tu también estas lista?- me pregunto.

s-si- dije temerosa.

Ok, uno… dos… TRES!- grito y me saco el pañuelo y quede asombrada.

e-edward.. eso e-es un a-auto?- le pregunte con sorpresa notoria en mi voz mientras veía el Aston martin negro que estaba frente a mis ojos.

Si amor, es todo tuyo- me dijo mientras me entregaba las llaves y me daba un beso cargado con todo el amor posible.

p-pero, es muy costoso… Edward, no puedo aceptarlo- le dije mientras lo miraba.

Amor, yo gastaría hasta la fortuna mas grande para alguien tan especial como lo eres tu para mi, a mi no me interesa el dinero que gaste, si no en para quien lo voy a gastar, ahora, la pregunta del millón… ¿te gusta?- me dijo besándome nuevamente.

Oh dios! Edward es precioso, como no me iba a gustar- le dije mientras lo abrazaba.

Feliz navidad mi preciosa bella, te amo y nunca olvides eso- me dijo mientras nos besábamos nuevamente.

Yo también te amo Edward y feliz navidad- le dije mientras nos seguíamos besando.

Aunque esta era mi primera navidad con los cullen, era algo que nunca iba a olvidar jamás.

_Hola… aquí escribí un one- shot sobre la primera navidad de bella con los cullen. Espero que les allá gustado. _

_Acuérdense de dejar review…. Besos_

_Konaahcullen _


End file.
